High School Hell
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: Kagome,Bankotsu,Jakotsu,Suikotsu and Renkotsu are in the most dangerous around:the Hell Inus, they are also secret assassins but what if other gangs get in the way? What is Kagome falls in love? OOC, OCs and not very good with summaries SessKag


Kagome had just moved to Tokyo since her grandfather had just died and left her family the mansion. Kagome was 15 years old and a gang member/ secret assassin. She worked for the most dangerous gang in the country: Hell Inus. Her brothers were named Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu, they were assassins before her and part of the same gang since the Hell Inus were the most dangerous around.

XXXXX present time XXXXX

'Kagome come on, we have school we're going to be late' Bankotsu shouted up to her but no answer. Bankotsu went up to her room and checked everywhere but no sight of Kagome anywhere. Soon the doorbell rang so Jakotsu went to answer it and saw Kagome in her school uniform ready.

'Hya, sorry had an early meeting with my gang, ran over time' Kagome explained as she shouted up to Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu.

'Guys I'm down here!' Kagome shouted up to them only to get tackled to the ground by Bankotsu.

'Kagome leave a note next time' Bankotsu spoke helping Kagome up but had to wait for 10 minutes for suikotsu and Renkotsu to get ready. Soon they were all ready and started off to school. They arrived at school after 5 minutes of Kagome, Bankotsu and Jakotsu arguing over something the other two didn't know about.

'See you guys I have to go find my classroom' Kagome shouted waving goodbye to them. Kagome didn't see a rival from another gang approach me as she started to walk away from her brothers.

'This is what the Hell Inus have to offer, you don't seem like much cutie, why don't you come and have some fun with me' the guy spoke grinning like a mad man while Kagome glared at him. Kagome had never been underestimated ever. The others who dared to ended up dead, the body was then sent to the gang that person was in with her name carved on their back. This is why Kagome was well known to every gang in her old town but here they didn't know who she was to her advantage.

'You don't seem manly enough for me, why don't you go fuck some random whore?, wait they won't even fuck you, you're that pathetic!' Kagome yelled before hitting the guy in the guts sending him flying into the tree behind him. 'Now leave me alone' Kagome's last words were before she walked off not noticing her fellow gang members smirking at the guys body. They knew they would rule the school with Kagome here, she was one of the only ones with bloodlust. Then the bell went and the members split up.

XxXxX in Kagome's class xXxXx

Kagome knew she was late by 10 minutes but she just walked into the class like she was on time and this only caused people to stare at her shocked except for Sango, Ayame and kisa. They were also in the Hell Inus and knew what Kagome was like and by her expression they could tell she had fun already.

'Miss Higurashi please stand outside and wait there until I come out and speak with you' the teacher spoke but Kagome sent an icy glare towards him and he shivered.

'What did you say?' Kagome spoke sending glare after glare at him.

'n.n…nothing, you can stay in, I'm sorry' the teacher whimpered which caused Kagome to smirk.

'Good, that's what I thought you said' Kagome sent him a wicked smile, and he ran out the room scared to hell. Then she walked over to Ayame, kisa and Sango.

'Hey Kagome, looking great as usual' Sango grinned at her bringing Kagome into a hug. Ayame then joined in on the hug.

'Welcome back Kagome, you look great' Ayame spoke hugging Kagome even tighter then Kisa hugged Kagome.

'Hi Kagome welcome home' Kisa spoke while letting Kagome go.

'Thanks guys, it's good to be back' Kagome replied as she sat down and they spoke to each other before the speakers went off.

'Will Kagome Higurashi please report to the principle's office, thank you' then the speakers went off. Kagome wore a scowl and stomped out the class room.

XxXxX Jakotsu's POV xXxXx

When Jakotsu heard this, he panicked of what Kagome would do to the principle since she gave the other one a broken arm and leg.

XxXxX Bankotsu's POV xXxXx

Bankotsu thought along the lines off, 'What the fuck she done now?'

XxXxX Suikotsu's POV xXxXx

Suikotsu thought 'What you done now Kagome?'

XxXxX Rekotsu's POV xXxXx

Renkotsu thought 'What ever you did Kagome, I'm proud of you'

XxXxX The principle's office xXxXx

'Kagome, I won't have to scaring the staff again' the principle said to her and his response was Kagome grabbing a dagger she carried with her and pressing it to his neck.

'Do you want to die principle?, your blood will taste horrible though so I'll let you live for now' Kagome said with bloodlust eyes and an evil grin. The principle gulped hard and shook in absolute fear.

'Ok you can go now, I want punish you, just leave me alone' the principle cowered like the teacher before. Kagome just walked out wearing a smile then the bell went for the second lesson which was Maths with Bankotsu and Sango. Kagome chuckled abit wondering how to torture the teacher in that lesson. While she walked to her class, all her brothers noticed the bloodlust in Kagome's eyes and smirked.


End file.
